


Hiccup's Story

by Daystrid_Hofferson



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daystrid_Hofferson/pseuds/Daystrid_Hofferson
Summary: What if Hiccup was part-dragon? How did he find out, and what happened? This is a continuation of Chapter 11 from Hofferson Sisters. Also, I will only be posting stories of how Hiccup discoverd these abilities. *I don't own HTTYD or any of the characters.*





	Hiccup's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peoples! So, um, I may be alive, but there's no guaranteeing that.
> 
> But, anyway! Here's Hiccup's backstory for Hofferson Sisters. It's basically the full story that Chapter 11 starts.
> 
> So... Let's get on with it!

***Hiccup's POV***

I’d woken up from defeating the Red Death today, well it was the end of the day and I was walking back to my hut.

Today had been weird, that’s for sure. Well, other than the fact that I woke up, only to find my leg missing, and dragons living peacefully on Berk, that is.

I'm talking about this weird feeling I'd had all day. Also, I could understand Toothless, which made me think I was going crazy. I was thinking about telling Dad, but he'd tell me it was impossible, right? I mean being able to understand dragons? That's a good one! The funny feeling he'd say was me just having woken up today, and I was still getting used to my prosthetic. That's not the case.

I opened the door to my house, and was not expecting what I got.

“Hey son! Have a good day?” Dad asked the minute I closed the door.

“Uh, I guess…” I wasn't quite sure how to respond. I was used to him ignoring my very existence, so this was new, very new. _You know… I could tell him about that weird feeling I had today, see what he thinks. That is, if he's willing to talk, which it seems like he is._

Toothless had gone and layed down next to the fire, opposite Dad. I went and sat next to him, absentmindedly petting him. “Uh, Dad, can-can I ask you about something?”

“Sure, son. What's on your mind?”

“Well, um, I've had this really weird feeling all day, and…” I said very cautiously.

“Define weird feeling.”

 _Uhhh… great. How do I describe this?_ “Well, um… I'm not exactly sure how to describe it.”

“It could just be that you woke up today, or you're still getting used to your prosthetic.” _What? Oh wait, I knew he was gonna say something like that. Let's see what his reaction is to this._

“Okay, so, uh, let's say your right.” Dad went to say something, but I cut him off, “No, let me finish. How do you explain the fact that I can also understand Toothless now. And don’t say that's impossible, because it's true.”

 **_“He's right, Stoick. And he's not crazy either.”_ ** Toothless told him.

Dad looked confused, especially as I looked at Toothless and said, “You know he can’t understand you, bud. I can, but Dad can’t.”

 **_“Oh, right.”_ ** Toothless looked disappointed.

“Okay, if you can understand him, what did he say?” Dad asked.

“Uh, which time?”

“Before you told him that I couldn’t understand him.”

“He was telling you I was right, and that I wasn’t crazy either.”

Dad looked at Toothless, probably to determine whether I was right or not. Toothless nodded, and Dad leaned back in his chair, like he was deep in thought.

“Uh, Dad?”

He didn’t answer, and I was about to ask again, when:

“Could you understand him before today, son?”

 **_“No…”_ ** Dad gave me a strange look.

 **_“That wasn’t english, Hiccup. It was dragoneese.”_ ** Toothless told me. _That’s why Dad is looking at me funny,_ I thought.

“Uh…”

“Son,” Dad actually sounded kind of worried, “you sounded like a dragon just now.”

“I know, well I didn’t until Toothless told me, but…” I hesitated before continuing, “I don’t know why I can speak dragoneese, or understand dragons. Because it’s not just Toothless that I can understand, I was able to understand what Stormfly, and Hookfang, and the twins’ dragon, and Fishlegs’ dragon were saying today too!”

**_“Hiccup, you need to calm down. I think you might be part dragon. If you don’t calm down, you could hurt your father or yourself.”_ **

_I couldn’t have heard him right. Part-dragon? Me? No way!_ “Uh, can you say that again bud, I don’t think I heard you right.”

**_“Which part? All I said was that I thought you might be part-dragon. From what I’ve heard about Halflings, it fits.”_ **

“Hiccup? What’s wrong?” Dad asked. My confusion and worry must have showed on my face or he wouldn’t have asked.

“Toothless, what exactly is a Halfling?” I asked my friend, completely ignoring my dad’s question.

“Halfling?” Dad asked. I held up my hand, because Toothless was being extremely quiet. It was as if he didn’t want to tell me.

**_“A Halfling is someone who is part-dragon. Biologically, that is. One of their parents is usually one of the original Fyrests, and the other is a human. This results in the Halfling having some dragon powers, 3 different forms, but appearing mostly human. Like you do.”_ **

**_“And how did you come up with this theory, bud?”_ **

**_“When you spoke dragoneese before, I started wondering. Only a dragon or a Halfling can speak it. And when you seemed to be freaking out over the fact that you can understand all of us, your hair started to change color a little bit. It’s still that way, but it’s not very noticable.”_ **

**_“Okay, and what does the hair color change have to do with anything?”_ ** I had to ask.

**_“Before Halflings gain control of their powers, when they are feeling a single emotion in the extreme, like you seemed really scared before, you still do, their hair color changes slightly to have the color they are as a dragon, in it as well. Once they learn to control their powers, the color stays there permanently.”_ **

**_“Oh.”_ ** I then turned to Dad, who was sitting in his chair, extremely confused. The last thing he had understood was me asking Toothless what a Halfling was, so I had a bit of explaining to do.

“Uh Dad?”

“What were you two talking about?”

“Uh… Toothless said that he thinks that I might be a Halfling. Which after he explained what that was, I’m starting to agree with him. There’s just one thing that I’m not sure about.”

“And what’s that, son?”

I took a deep breath before answering, unsure as to how he was going to react to this. “One of my parents would have to be full dragon.”

“What!? There’s no way that’s possible!”

Toothless seemed to shrink back a little, probably because he had been the one to bring it up.

“Dad, I think it would explain quite a few things-”

“You just said that either your mother or I would have to be a dragon, Hiccup,” Dad deadpanned.

“I know! I don’t get it either! I know that none of this makes any sense!”

There was suddenly a flash of purple light from in front of me. When I could see again, I realized that my hands were smoking, and Dad was laying on the ground, with a very severe burn visible on his arm.

 **_“Yeah, uh, pretty sure you’re a Halfling, Hiccup.”_ ** Toothless said. I didn’t respond, just kept looking at my hands, that had stopped smoking.

“Hiccup?” Dad asked, as he started to wake up. He looked really dazed and didn’t seem to know what happened.

“Hiccup?” Dad asked again. I looked up at him. I was horrified. _I almost killed Dad! I gotta go,_ I thought frantically, as I turned and ran out the door.

***Stoick’s POV***

When I started coming to, I wondered what had happened, and _I’m on the floor. Why am I on the floor?_

I suddenly remembered the flash of purple light, right before I blacked out. It came from near Hiccup, and looked like a Night Fury blast. Hiccup had said many times that Toothless wouldn’t harm a thing, unless Hiccup was in danger, but that was my only explanation for what had happened.

I had to make sure Hiccup was okay. “Hiccup?” I asked. I looked up to to see him standing there. Toothless was sitting up next to him. I looked at Hiccup’s face, he looked terrified, but was staring at his hands.

“Hiccup?” I asked again. This time he looked up at me, the look in his eyes, was even more scared than before, if that was possible. We looked at each other for a moment, before he spun and ran out the door.

“Hiccup!” I called after him. His dragon had gone with him, leaving me alone in the house. I stood and ran to the door, opening it. I looked out just as Hiccup was getting on his dragon, and flying off. I closed the door and went to sink back into my chair.

 _What had happened?_ I wondered, as I looked on the burn on my arm. _Hiccup seemed so scared as he ran off._

***Hiccup’s POV***

As Toothless and I took off, I heard Dad call my name. I ignored him and told Toothless to go to the cove. On the flight there I was stressing to Toothless about what had just happened.

“I almost killed Dad! What-what happened?!”

**_“You lost control. I told you that you needed to calm down, and you didn’t.”_ **

“I know you did…”

**_“Toothless, I’m scared.”_ **

**_“Don’t be. I’ll help you with it.”_ ** Toothless said as we landed. **_“I’ll help you figure out how to control it tomorrow. But you need some sleep right now.”_ **

“Uh, yeah. Did you notice it’s a bit chilly out here?”

**_“Oh. It’s not for me, but for you it might be. I’ll keep you warm, just worry about getting some sleep for now.”_ **

“Okay,” I said, as I laid down. Toothless curled up around me, protecting me from the cold wind.

*the next morning*

***Stoick’s POV***

I woke up in my chair, and for a moment wondered why I had slept there. Then I remembered the night before. The flash of light. Hiccup running off scared. And I still had no answers as to what had happened.

I got up and went up to Hiccup’s room, hoping that maybe he had come back last night, and just snuck in.

His bed was empty. In fact, it showed no sign of being touched since I put back there yesterday. That meant Hiccup had spent the night outside. I hoped he was okay.

I went back downstairs to get ready for the day, and then started on my chiefing for the day. He’d have to come into the village at some point during the day, or end up flying over it on Toothless, right? How very wrong I was.

***Hiccup’s POV***

I woke up in the cove and for a moment wondered why I was there, until I remembered last night. Nearly killing Dad. Finding out I was a Halfling. Toothless telling me that he’d help me learn to control it.

Speaking of Toothless, I hadn’t seen him since I woke up. I sat up and looked around, finally spotting him laying by the lake in the middle of the cove. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

“So you said that you’d help me learn how to control my, uh…” _How I describe this? Maybe Toothless knows._

**_“Your fire?”_ **

“Yeah.”

**_“I was thinking we could figure out what you can all do, or maybe what type of dragon that you take after. Then that type of dragon could help you.”_ **

“And how do we figure out what type of dragon I take after?”

 **_“Your fire would be a start. Why don’t you try to shoot at that?”_ ** He shot a plasma blast at one of the walls of the cove, which left a mark where it hit. That gave me a target.

“Okay…” I created a ball of fire in my hand and shot it at the wall. It hit exactly where Toothless’ had.

 **_“That, um, that was a plasma blast. Like mine.”_ ** Toothless said, looking shocked.

“It-it was?”

**_“Yep… that means you’re part Shadow…”_ **

“Shadow?”

**_“Night Fury is what you would call it.”_ **

“Oh. So you get to help me.”

**_“Yeah. But I don't know what Halflings can all do… not like other dragons would.”_ **

“Well we can just figure that out, right?”

**_“Yeah, or we could find another dragon that knows more about Halflings.”_ **

“That's probably a better idea. Just, can we try and stay away from the village? I'm not ready to see Dad after last night.”

 **_“Okay.”_ ** We took off, to go find another dragon that could help us. Not long after we took off, we crashed into someone else. I fell off of Toothless and started falling towards the ocean. Toothless dove after me, attempting to catch me before I hit the water.

There was a flash of purple light, and, suddenly, I wasn’t falling anymore. I was just sitting in mid-air.

 **_“You have wings.”_ ** Toothless said as he managed to stop by me. I turned to look at my back, and sure enough, I had wings. _Must be part of my dragon side._

“Hiccup?” I heard from above me. Astrid. That’s who I had crashed into.

Toothless came over and I made my wings disappear, causing me to fall onto his back.

“Hiccup?” Astrid flew down on Stormfly. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to crash into you!”

“It’s okay, Astrid. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. I was just distracted.”

 **_“How was he distracted?”_ ** I heard Stormfly ask Toothless. **_“I didn’t think he ever got distracted.”_ **

**_“Normally he doesn’t. His mind is just on other things.”_ ** Toothless responded.

Meanwhile, Astrid was talking to me, and I hadn’t even noticed. “-ning to me?”

“Sorry, Astrid. Can you repeat that?”

“Your dad was looking for you.” _Of course he was. I’m still avoiding him._ “And what were you distracted by?”

“Uh, y’know… just stuff…” _Oh gods, she’s gonna know I’m lying._

“Hiccup…” she started, but Toothless must have decided that this was enough of this conversation, because he dove, making me nearly fall off… again. I regained my bearings just in time to open the tailfin, so we didn’t crash into the ocean. We flew off, in search of a dragon that could help us.

We ended up finding an old Nightmare who knew quite a bit about Halflings. He said he’d been bonded with one himself.

 **_“You have the same abilities as the dragon your bonded with. Including the ability to fly.”_ ** he told us. He then turned to Toothless, **_“That means you’re going to have to teach him how to fly. His fire he should be able to control on his own.”_ **

**_“Okay.”_ **

I got on Toothless’ back and we took off, realizing that it was going to be hard for Toothless to teach me how to fly, as he couldn’t.

*that evening*

***Stoick’s POV***

The sun was almost done setting, and I was done with my chiefing for the day. I hadn’t seen Hiccup all day, and Astrid had said that she’d try to find him. She’d come back to the village shortly after she’d taken off. Alone. She probably had found Hiccup and he’d told her that he didn’t want to see me.

I walked up to my house, hoping that Hiccup would come in, or was already there. He wasn’t.

Deciding that Astrid might know where he is, I left the house to go find the girl. She was sitting in the Great Hall with the other Riders.

“Astrid,” she looked up as I said her name, “do you know where Hiccup could be?”

“Um, he was out flying with Toothless when I saw him earlier. He might be in The Cove…”

“The Cove?”

“There’s a cove near Raven’s Pointe. It’s where he trained Toothless. He might be there.”

“Okay,” I said, as I turned and left the Hall. _Raven’s Pointe, huh?_ I thought, as I headed into the forest. _She said he trained Toothless there._ Suddenly, Hiccup’s words from the last raid came back to me:

* * * * *

_“Okay, but I hit a Night Fury._

_“It’s not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really, actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven’s Pointe…”_

* * * * *

 _Did he really shoot down a Night Fury that night? Is that Night Fury Toothless?_ I was getting closer to Raven’s Pointe, and could hear a voice. It sounded like Hiccup, but it was hard to tell. I followed the voice, and could make out what it was saying as I got closer.

“Like this, bud?” Silence, until…

A splash, followed by coughing. “I did it? I did it! Toothless! I did it!” _That was most definitely Hiccup._

I came to what looked like a cliff, and could see a crack, that looked like it served as an entrance. I could hear Hiccup and Toothless very clearly now. _This must be where Astrid was talking about._ I went through the crack, seeing a shield broken in pieces laying just inside the cove.

The Cove itself was beautiful. I was surprised that I had never found anything like this. There were vines hanging down the walls and a small lake in the middle. My eyes finally landed on Hiccup, who was walking towards a black dragon, Toothless, and he appeared to be soaking wet. Toothless started making a sound that sounded like he was laughing.

“Wh-what are you laughing at?!” Hiccup laughed. Toothless didn’t respond, just blew on Hiccup, drying him completely. “You have fish breath, bud,” he told the dragon. Toothless laughed again, and then looked in my direction, realizing I was there.

“Toothless?” Hiccup asked, as he followed Toothless’ gaze, seeing me standing there. “Dad! Wha-what are you doing here? How-how did you find the cove?”

“I came looking for you. I haven’t seen you since last night. And Astrid told me you might be here.”

“Oh. Did she tell you why I might be here specifically?” He went over to a boulder near the lake and sat down on it, I followed him and sat next to him.

“She said you trained Toothless here.” I paused, wanting to ask him the question that was on my mind, but I didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable. He already seems a little uncomfortable. “Is Toothless the Night Fury you said you shot down in the last raid?” _Yep, there’s that question._

“Uhhh… yeah-yeah, he is. That’s why he can’t fly on his own.

“I realized he was missing a tailfin before I even thought about training him. That night I found out that if a dragon’s tail or wing was hurt, it couldn’t fly. And a downed dragon, was a dead dragon. I felt guilty for doing that to him, so I made him a new tailfin.”

I was surprised, Hiccup never said anything about this. He always kept everything to himself. _Why is he telling me this? He doesn’t have to._

“I had to gain his trust, before I could do that, though. Which I did, after trying to find out more about him…” He seemed to be lost in that memory.

Hiccup suddenly turned around, and let out an exasperated sigh. He looked down at his feet **(sorry, foot…)** , and said, “Well, that explains why he’s doing that.”

“Why he’s doing what?” I asked him, looking at what he was. He’d drawn a Night Fury in the sand at his feet.

“He’s drawing. That’s really how I gained his trust. You might want to duck.”

“What?”

He pointed behind me. I turned around, just in time to duck under a tree branch.

 

***Hiccup’s POV***

I laughed as Toothless almost hit Dad with the tree branch he was drawing with. After realizing that he almost hit Dad, he straightened and spoke around the branch, which he was holding in his mouth: **_“Oops!”_ **

**_“Really? That’s all you’ve got to say? Manners, Toothless!”_ ** I told him, laughing.

**_“He can’t understand me, so why do I have to use manners?”_ **

**_“I can understand you, and I can translate for him.”_ **

**_“Don’t you dare…”_ **

**_“I’m going to…”_ **

Seconds passed, in which both of us were silent. Dad looked back and forth between the two of us, probably wondering what we were saying.

**_“Fine. I’m sorry, Stoick.”_ **

**_“For?”_ **

**_“For almost hitting you with the tree branch,”_ ** he replied in a very monotone voice.

I laughed, he didn’t seem to happy about me making him apologize. I turned to Dad.

“He says he’s sorry for almost hitting you with the tree branch.”

“Oh.”

Toothless had gone back to what he was drawing, and the next time he passed me, he whacked me in the head with his tail.

“Ow! What was that for?!”

**_“For making me apologize, when the person I’m apologizing to, can’t understand a word I’m saying! You could have just told him that I said I was sorry, without me actually saying it.”_ **

“Seriously, bud? You know I’m a terrible liar!” I knew that Dad could understand me, but I didn’t really care at the moment.

**_“You hid me from your entire village for two months. Or at least the fact that you had trained a dragon.”_ **

“Nobody asked what I did in my freetime. So, I didn’t have to actually lie to anybody. Besides, the only one who suspected that I was actually doing something after training, was Astrid. And she didn’t actually try and figure out what I was doing until the day I was chosen to kill the Nightmare.”

“What are you two talking about?” Dad asked, only having understood my side of the conversation.

“Uhhh… nothing…”

 **_“Hiccup.”_ ** I looked at him. **_“Quit while you’re ahead. You are a terrible liar.”_ **

**_“Shut up, Toothless.”_ **

Toothless had dropped the branch shortly after he hit me. I stood up, and walked over to one of the lines. **_“Don’t you dare step on the lines.”_ **

**_“Wasn’t planning on it.”_ ** I said, as I accidently stepped on one of the lines that he had drawn.

 **_“I thought you just said you weren’t gonna step on the lines!”_ ** Toothless growled at me.

“I thought he didn’t ever growl at you, son.” Dad said, still sitting on the rock.

“He’s just mad that I stepped on one of the lines. This is what he did when I gained his trust too.” _Oh gods, he’s not gonna make me do that again, is he?_ “See?” I stepped on the line again, much to Toothless’ dismay.

 **_“You just stepped on the line again!”_ ** he growled.

I took my foot off, and he stopped growling, changing emotions completely.

***Toothless’ POV***

 _Why does he keep stepping on the lines?!_ I thought, as Hiccup stepped on the line yet again.

 **_“Why the Hel do you keep doing that?!”_ ** I growled at him, as he looked up at me and grinned. **_“And why the Hel are you grinning?!”_ **

**_“Because I can.”_ ** he responded, taking his foot off the line, and _finally_ stepping over it.

He went around my drawing, and I watched him carefully, ready to yell at him if he stepped on a line again. **(This is like the Forbidden Friendship scene in HTTYD, only Stoick is there as well.)** His father watched him as well, probably because Hiccup had told him that this was how he had gained my trust, which was true.

Hiccup eventually made to in front of me, but was too focused on his feet to realize it, so I blew a little air onto his hair causing him to jump, similar to a few months ago when we had done this for the first time. He turned around and asked, **_“You want me to do the hand thing, don’t you?”_ **

When I nodded, he sighed and put his hand out. _I’m not gonna have to tell him, am I?_

***Hiccup’s POV***

After putting my hand out for him, I watched, expecting him to press his nose to my hand. Instead, he just got a look on his face that made him look like he wanted me to do something else. Realizing what he wanted, I sighed, closed my eyes and turned away from him, letting him know that I trusted him. Shortly after, I felt his scales touch my hand, and turned to look at him.

 **_“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”_ ** he asked, grinning.

 **_“You, my friend, are a very picky dragon.”_ ** I responded. To which, Toothless just burst out laughing.

Dad had stayed quiet through the entire thing, and I turned back to him, wondering what was on his mind. He didn’t look at all surprised at what Toothless and I had just done, he’d seen me interact with dragons before. I went and sat down next to him.

“Before you said, that you did that to gain his trust. Did-did you mean the whole thing?” Dad asked, surprising me a little, and not turning to look at me. Instead, he was watching Toothless run and play in the water.

“Yeah… I had to show him that I trusted him, before he would trust me.” This was followed by an extremely awkward, and uncomfortable silence.

“Sooooo…” I started breaking the silence between us, “do you remember last night when I said that Toothless thought I might be part dragon?”

“Yeah,” Dad responded, finally turning to look at me. “I didn’t think it’d be possible, but…”

“Dad, Toothless was right. I am a Halfling, and um…”

Dad looked surprised to say the least, he probably was having a hard time believing what I was telling him. “So last night…”

“Last night… I lost control, not that I had any to begin with. I, uh, I accidentally shot at you.” I looked down at my hands. “It wouldn’t have happened if I had just listened to Toothless. He was trying to tell me to calm down, and I wasn’t.”

“It’s not your fault, son. You didn’t know what would happen,” Dad said. I looked up at him. “And now that we know that you are, we should probably let the village know. I’m assuming you don’t want what happened last night to happen again.”

“No I don’t. That’s probably a good idea.”

We started heading back to the village, by the small trail that was still worn from all of the times that I had gone to visit Toothless after training. Once we got back, we told everyone what I was, a Halfling.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... So that's Part 1! And, yes, I know this got long. It is literally 11 pages, 10 pt font, on the document I write it on.
> 
> Also, for those of you wondering why this isn't marked as complete, it's because there is a Part 2 currently in the works. However, I will not be posting it on here until that side of Hiccup shows up in Hofferson Sisters.
> 
> But, yeah... that's all for now...
> 
> Daystrid out!  
> *spins on heel and wanders into dark, mysterious woods*


End file.
